


beauty is in the eye of the beholder

by hullomoon



Series: from readers like you, thank you! [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Recreational Drug Use, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon
Summary: David rambles on about his love for Patrick's eyes.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: from readers like you, thank you! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633627
Comments: 16
Kudos: 121





	beauty is in the eye of the beholder

**Author's Note:**

> this comes from the prompt: “did i ever tell you how beautiful your eyes are?”

David cupped Patrick’s face with his hands and stared at him intently, “Did I ever tell you how beautiful your eyes are?”

Patrick laughed, “Multiple times, that included the five times in the car.”

He had picked up David from Stevie’s after he continued to call Patrick. David had planned to spend the night at Stevie’s, but apparently high David wanted his fiancé, and no, a video call did not count. 

When he got back he got David into bed and had made a move to leave, but David had pulled him in.

“Your eyes are really pretty. They have like every shade of brown in them, how do you think that happened?”

“Genetics, I guess.”

“Your eyes are probably one of my favorite things about you, that and your thighs, oh and I can’t forget your hands,” David hummed and sighed, “Your hands do such nice things.”

Patrick turned his head to see where he put his phone, but then David turned his head back to him.

“No, I want to see your eyes. Your eyes are so expressive. Like you have fond eyes, and sad eyes, and happy eyes. Emotions aren’t stored in the eyes but yours are.” 

David lightly patted Patrick’s cheek, “I like your eyes being the first thing I see when I wake up.”

Patrick’s heart melted, everything David had been saying was sweet with a little side of strange, but this was pure fondness coming from him. The little smile David was giving him now didn’t help the matter.

Patrick placed his hand on David’s cheek, “I like it when you’re the first thing I see in the morning too. Come on let me get you in some pajamas so we can sleep.”

David sat up in the bed, “Okay.”

The process didn’t take long, with David doing most of the work and Patrick watching. Cuddled up in bed, Patrick felt David’s breath on his neck. 

As he fell asleep he heard David whisper, “Can’t wait to see you in the morning.” 


End file.
